


Just a Building

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff's Department is just a building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Building

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by events in season 3. Some spoilers for that season (and the show overall).

The Sheriff's Department is just a building.

A typical Southern California, Spanish-influenced, white stucco building.

But its got a lot of significance for Veronica. In her mind she's kind of made it a major metaphor.

When she was little it was just Daddy's office and they went there sometimes to visit him. And when she got older and her mom started drinking more, Veronica did her homework there and sometimes had picnic dinners with her Dad there. When she got to high school and Lilly claimed her, the Sheriffs department was their personal plaything and they took advantage of all sort of perks, fake IDs among other things.

But then her dad lost his job and Veronica got raped and the police stopped being the good guys, the ones you turn to when you need help. For a few months Veronica winced every time she drove past the Sheriff's Department, and then she chopped off her hair and decided it was her against the world and set her sights on that building.

It became a game for awhile, messing with Lamb. And there was Leo, who was also a perk, but eventually the Sheriff's Department became pretty much just a place to get information.

Until this year when Veronica became a criminal herself, butting heads with Lamb at every turn. It became just a building, an inconvenient place she spent time at, less than at the library, more than at Java the Hut.

And then Lamb died and someone gave her dad back his keys.

It's strange being the sheriff's daughter again. She's changed, but the role she plays hasn't. The building's changed too, it feels warmer somehow, friendlier, more welcome, and people smile when they see her walk in.

Veronica's tempted now to play hide-and-seek. To see if she still fits under Inga's desk, though she hasn't grown since she was fifteen, so of course she does.

Her dad says being back behind his desk feels like coming home, it doesn't to Veronica. It feels like a victory march. Like taking office and moving into the Governor's Mansion, or the White House.


End file.
